Digimon Xros Wars: Armored Warriors Of Fate
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Five years have passed since Quartzmon's defeat, Taiki Kudo spent most of his years as a high school student and is now a university student, but fate intervenes as a new breed of Digimons slowly invades Kyoto, while a mysterious corporation is tied to the events which would cause a war among selected factions, which Taiki is inadvertently dragged in. Feat. KAMEN RIDER GAIM
1. Fateful Premonitions

**Digimon Xros Wars: Armored Warriors**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Gaim**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my new Digimon fanfic, and this time, it will involve the Xros Heart team leader, Taiki Kido, who is going to play a VERY lead role, and this setting will be...different. Different from the anime he starred on, and his portrayal here will be sort of similar to the first arc of the anime, in which you might find it as a stark contrast to the role he is known for.

This new fic is set about four years after the finale of the third chapter, _**The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time**_, in which Taiki is now portrayed as a college student, and the first batch of the Xros Heart members are also be first year university students which means that Yuu Amano and Tagiru Akishi are in their final year as high school students, so their appearance may be random at times since this fic will focus solely on Taiki being in university.

Moreover, other prominent characters, such as **Nene Amano**, **Akari Hinomoto**, **Zenjirou Tsurugi**, **Kiriha Aonuma**, **Ryouma Mogami**, **Airu Suzaki**, and **Ren Tobari** will be there for support, and play a role in this new adventure, though their roles are going to be different and surprises are abound as you will get to see them in a role you'd never expected.

Also, since this is a new fic, this means that there will be new villains. While Digimons are there, a NEW BREED will be the main antagonists here, and most of all, some of the Xros Heart members' partner Digimons won't be around for most of the chapters, as you'll soon see why once you read the story below. It may be a stark contrast to the Digimon anime series, but I find it challenging so I'll see how the story comes depending on reader reaction.

And lastly, as the title suggests, this fic will be similar to the first arc of Digimon Xros Wars, which means that there will be RIVAL FACTIONS that would cause conflicts among themselves in the midst of their struggles against this unknown threat, and allies would turn into rivals, so expect most of the chapters in this story to get sometimes DARK.

Well, That's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Unmei no Yokan**_

_**A few years ago...**_

The scene shows that the place you are seeing appeared to be that of the Digimon World, and the scene zooms a bit where you can see a girl, a teenage girl,standing by at the top of a hill, looking far away and she seem to be looking at something which you can't see where or what she is looking at, and she seemed to be rather concerned at what events would took place and what fate awaits someone, as if she seemed to know what is about to take place sometime soon.

The teenage girl was dressed in white, and she visually resembled **Akari Hinomoto**, though the difference is that she has blond hair and that her right eye is glowing red. As the wind blew, her hair was flapping and she is again looking at an empty space, but soon you get to see what she has on her mind as the events started to play out and there the "one who is fated" was slowly revealed.

**~x~**

The events she has on her mind shows the scene where a seventh-grade boy named **Taiki Kudou **dreaming of commanding a Digimon army. The next day, harassed by his childhood friend Akari Hinomoto over standing her up to help the basketball team and his rival **Zenjirou Tsurugi **demanding a kendo rematch, Taiki spots a dying red creature flickering in static. Wanting save the creature, Taiki hears a mysterious voice which presents him with a Xros-Loader, which absorbs the creature to heal him within the item as Taiki grabs it against his friends' pleas.

After he and his friends then sucked into a portal to the Digital World, Taiki finds himself and the others surrounded by **Mad-Leomon** and his troops. The group is rescued by **Ballistamon**, **Starmon** and the **Pickmons** before the red creature emerges from the Xros-Loader and introduces himself as **Shoutmon** while stating his intent to become the "king of the Digital World".

After Shoutmon and his companions fight back against his troops, Mad-Leomon absorbs his remaining forces to become "Armed Mad-Leomon". Intent to help his new friends out, Mikey uses his Xros-Loader to Xros-Fuse Shoutmon and Ballistamon into an incomplete "Shoutmon ×3". After injuring Armed Mad-Leomon prior to reverting to his usual self, Shoutmon uses the Xros-Fused Starmon and Pickmon, in the form of the Sun Sword, to defeat Mad-Leomon while forcing him back to his original form.

A portal then appears, with Mad-Leomon and his minions recalled by their master Tacticmon, who is seen conversing with other evil Digimon over the new turn of events. As Taiki and his friends learn they are trapped in the Digital World, the former agreeing to help out Shoutmon and his friends, they are watched from afar by two other groups

The "mysterious girl" blinked as the event disappeared, and then a new one flashed and she started to "watch it".

**~x~**

Then the next event that the "mysterious girl" foresee was Taiki and others comes to Sword Zone, where all Digimon in this zone have a goal to become the real swordsman but Grademon arrives and attack them, causing Xros Heart to fight against him. Shoutmon ×4 who managed to defeat Grademon but Taiki's wishes of hoping all the enemy to become a kind Digimon turns Grademon back to itself original form with the Code Crown's power. Grademon later leaves the place.

By then, Kiriha appears in front of Taiki and reveals the war for the Digital World is about to commence. Tactimon soon appears and overwhelms Shoutmon ×5 and DeckerGreymon with his Jatetsufūjinmaru and collect the Code Crowns from Taiki's and Kiriha's Xros Loaders to be presented to Bagramon. When Tactimon about to demolish Taiki, Grademon returns and take over his place and lastly sacrifice himself by destroy Tactimon's tower, unlocking and allowing Beelzebumon to enter the Zone. Shoutmon ×5B is then forms to send Tactimon off the Zone with the help of Greymon and other Xros Heart's Digimon.

However, Bagramon then appears, absorbing all of the Code Crowns and sending Taiki, Zenjirō, Akari back to the human world together with Shoutmon. Furthermore, now the ruler of the Digital World, Bagramon is revealed to be DarkKnightmon's elder brother as they plan on making big changes.

Ending up back in their world, Taiki, Akari and Zenjirō learn that their time in the Digital World was about half a day in human world time and both of Taiki and Akari's family members have no faith on their words. Taiki later hears the voice who had granted him the Xros Loader, though is unable to find it.

The next day, Taiki meet up with Akari and Zenjirō, telling them his intention to go back to the Digital World and save their friends over there. The voice eventually respond to his words leading them to it, revealed to be the DigiMemory of Omegamon. After fully materialising Shoutmon and explaining the origin of the DigiMemories, Omegamon reveals he has the power to return Taiki to the Digital World, but Akari and Zenjirō must stay behind.

Just then, Tactimon, who was trapped in the real world and attacking the city, uses the electricity to give himself form and chase over Taiki. After Taiki fail to use his DigiMemory in the battle, Tactimon captures Akari and Zenjirō, demanding Taiki to hand over the Xros Loader. However, Akari and Zenjirō's passionate emotions give Taiki's Xros Loader a new power, allowing Shoutmon to digivolve into OmegaShoutmon who manages to destroy Tactimon. Taiki returns to the Digital World with Shoutmon, where his presence is noticed by Nene's brother, Yuu, who is seen with DarkKnightmon and says that he wants to battle against Taiki.

**~x~**

By then the "mysterious girl" began to shift to another event, this time foreseeing Taiki and his friends getting embroiled with the "Death Generals", and there she can see the events involving  
Taiki and Shoutmon returning to the Digital World and land in Dragon Land, knowing that through Lilymon (Shoutmon's old village mate) that there are no longer Zones as the Digital World has been reformated into one floating island where Bagramon reigns from, with seven surrounding Lands, each ruled by DarkKnightmon's Death Generals.

Taiki and Shoutmon encounter Dracomon, saving him from a mob of dinosaur and dragon Digimon led by Devidramon (who are members of the Fire Fury army led by Dorbickmon). Meanwhile, Kiriha arrives and launches an attack at the Bagra Army's Dragon Land branch while calling out the first Death General, Dorbickmon.

Answering Kiriha's challenge, having taking out the bulk of Blue Flare with a pit trap, Dorbickmon arrives in his Darkness Mode and uses his Darkness Loader to Forced DigiXros his Flarerizamon into a flaming sword to easily defeat DeckerGreymon. With some help from Lilymon and Dracomon, Taiki manages to get Kiriha away from Dorbickmon's attack.

Realizing Xros Heart's team has returned, Dorbickmon Xros Opens to have Fanglongmon aid the Salamandermon, in destroying Taiki and the rest with their magma. Soon, Dracomon's brave attitude to sacrifice himself in order to save Taiki and the others, causes Shoutmon to digivolve to OmegaShoutmon and defeat the army before Dorbickmon arrives, springing his trap as OmegaShoutmon is buried alive

Subsequent events soon showed that Taiki and his friends are nearing their climatic battle with Bagramon and the "mysterious girl" watches on as the events showed that after DarkKnightmon absorbed his brother Bagramon in a DigiXros, he reveals that he unsealed the Darkness Loader and used the Amano siblings in order to eventually overthrow Bagramon and become the new ruler of the Digital World.

Meanwhile, Taiki managed to rescue Yuu from the enlarged Tyutyumon, who was devoured by Bastemon. Taiki then rejoin the rest and brings Yuu back to Nene. DarkKnightmon's new form is then confronted by Shoutmon ×7. However, after metaphysically destroying DarkKnightmon, Bagramon takes control of his brother's body and reconfigures it into DarknessBagramon, who then deletes his surroundings and heads into the human world where everything is turned to stone.

In the process, he kills Shoutmon and sends the others into a void. Once being trapped there, Taiki and the others were saved by Akari and Zenjirō, who were transported by the power of two DigiMemories (WarGreymon and Examon) that come to life, proposing a way to bring Shoutmon back and save both worlds.

After some careful planning, Taiki and the rest are transported back to Earth by the DigiMemories of Examon and WarGreymon. Examon proceeds to reveal Bagramon's plan and the forming of DigiMemories. Soon, Yuu's Darkness Loader transformed into a yellow Xros Loader as Examon and WarGreymon's DigiMemories revive Omegamon's DigiMemory.

Soon, a decisive battle between Xros Heart United Army and the Bagra Army started. Meanwhile, Taiki, Akari and Cutemon enters into DarknessBagramon's body with intention to search for Shoutmon. As they encountering a metaphysical Bagramon with Taiki nearly killed, the Dark Stone purified into Code Crown and brings every digimon including Shoutmon back to life. The Code Crown then sends Taiki and his team members out of DarknessBagramon's body.

Guided by the Code Crown, the Xros Heart executes a DigiXros called Final Xros on Shoutmon with all Digimon to form Shoutmon ×7 Superior Mode. Finally, DarknessBagramon is destroyed for good and everything back to normal. Taiki and his friends said goodbye to Shoutmon and the Digimon as they return to the Digital World but has a feeling that his adventures are not over yet

**~x~**

Those were the events that showed Taiki having conquered obstacles that made him a "legend" within the Digimon World, but then fate has other plans as the next events that the "mysterious girl" foresee focuses on Taiki Kudō, Yū Amano, and new schoolmate Tagiru Akashi as they hunt Digimon that are causing havoc in between the human and Digital worlds.

The scene surrounding the "mysterious girl" flashes as the events began to play out and it showed that the events there revealed that a year since Taiki Kudō's adventure in the Digital World as he forms the "Xros Heart" basketball team together with Yū Amano, who became his junior at his school, and Tagiru Akashi. However, on his way home from the game, Taiki sees a monstrous shadow within a space fluctuation before being confronted by three children. The leader of the trio recognizes Taiki and his potential but tells him not to meddle in their affairs before leaving.

The next day after school, Tagiru hears a voice begging to be saved, and after seeing a spacial distortion, Tagiru gets dragged right into it and ends up in a Digital World like dimension called the DigiQuartz, where time flows differently to the real world. Tagiru sees the source of the voice, Gumdramon bring attacked by a MetalTyranomon until the three children arrive and fight it with their Digimon, but it escapes from them.

After being told they are Digimon Hunters, Tagiru wants to be one too as he is told to get a X Loader first. Teaming up with Gumdramon, Tagiru heads to the home of the Old Clock Store Owner and receives a crimson X Loader from him. Taiki and Yū find out about the rampaging Digimon and when they see Tagiru warping into the DigiQuartz, they decide to follow him. Tagiru and Gumdramon fight a losing battle with MetalTyranomon until Tagiru learns to Super Evolve Gumdramon into Arresterdramon and defeat it.

After capturing MetalTyranomon's data into his Xros Loader, Tagiru sees Taiki and Yū, who are branding their own X Loaders, much to his surprise, but before they start to talk about the situation, Shoutmon contacts Taiki through his Loader. Gumdramon shivers and hides behind Tagiru at hearing Shoutmon's name as he explains to Tagiru that it is none other than the Digimon King himself.

The events slowly "fast-forwarded" and soon the "mysterious girl" saw the "climax" which Quartzmon threatens to turn the Human World into his own, and that Taiki was "defeated" though he encouraged Tagiru to "surpass" him which the younger teen agreed, and with Arresterdramon's help, Quartzmon was finally defeated, and soon the Human World was restored to normal, freeing the captive humans in the process.

The "mysterious girl" then blinked her eyes as the scene reverts back to normal, where the surrounding shows that she is again standing on top of a hill within the Digimon World, and looking down below, she sees the ground, where another premonition hits her as she can forsee an "impending fate" which seemed to be bound to happen. As she looks on through the "premonition", she can "see" what the events are about to happen.

Through the "mysterious girl's" sightings, the scene shows that a "war" is about to take place, and on the east side, you can see what appeared to be a samurai-armored Digimon warrior sitting on top of a Horsemon, and he is leading an army of what appeared to be a new breed of unidentified Digimons, and on top of that, Shoutmon appeared to be leading the army. The Samurai-armored Digimon warrior is holding what appeared to be a bulky-looking samurai sword and is on standby as to when to lead the battle. his armor seemed to visually resembled parts of an **orange fruit**.

At the east side, another Samurai-armored Digimon warrior is on standby, with him is an army of unidentified Digimons, with, surprisingly, Astamon, leading the army and serving as the Samurai-armored Digimon warrior as his "right-hand", and is riding on top of a motorcycle, also waiting for the "right moment" when to strike, and he is eyeing at his opponent while holding a huge weapon resembling both a spear and a lance. His armor is red, silver with yellow ornaments, and visually resmbled a western knight, and has a motif of the **banana fruit**.

At the north side, two unidentified Samurai-armored Digimon warriors, one with a grren-violet combination whiose armore had a motif of a **grape fruit**, and the other a white-light green combination, his armor has a motif of a **melon fruit**, are looking on, observing the scene before them and bid their time to see what the results would be before making their move.

The "mysterious girl" watches on, and she seemed to be worried as to what the next moment would transpire, and slowly felt that this is the fate of those involved are bound to happen.

_The world may dyed in your image...  
Is that the glory you seek?  
Is that burden one you can bear?_

The scene shifts in an overview where the two factions, which are joined by another, are positioned, and it shows that each army has about more than a several dozen Digimons serving their respective leader, and after a few more moments of tense stand-off, the inevitable has happened, as the two Samurai-armored Digimon warriors began to go forward and the battle has commenced, with the Digimon army following and fired their respective attacks, where casualties began to mount, slowly reducing their numbers yet it did not deter them from their inevitable fates.

_Know this.  
The lives of men are not ours to control, not even our own.  
We cannot defy the inexorable current of fate that carries us.  
_

_But what if fate itself were to call you...  
...to change the world?  
_

_To turn the course of the future?  
You cannot defy your fate.  
But the fate of the world is in your hands!_

Then the scene flashes and disappeared, and you can only see the "mysterious girl" standing there, and she now wondered if this is the fate it should happen, and if she thinks this isn't, she may have to see what she could do if the fate she had just seen should run its course or not, and then she walked down from the hill, heading to the ground, and walked towards an unspecified path, and after an unspecified time, you can see her heading towards an "enchanted forest", where it is surrounded by trees and fruits, and you can see its inhabitants, the "unidentified Digimons" eating fruits there as if they are forest animals living peacefully.

"_If fate is what brings you...and if this is the course of the path you choose...then this must be fate..._"

Those are the thoughts of the "mysterious girl" as she is thinking of someone, and you can see that she is thinking of Taiki himself, and perhaps he is the one she talking about the "fate" that is about to happen.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed a "mysterious girl" who resembled Akari, who seemed to be holding something on her mind that points out to Taiki, and this so-called "fate" he is about to get embroiled in, which would soon be apparent once the next chapters come in to play.

Moreover, while the events showed here are merely "flashbacks" of the three arcs of Digimon Xros Wars anime, they are important as this is what the "mysterious girl" points out as the factors of "fate" after seeing how Taiki started out by aiding Shoutmon in becoming the "king of the Digimon World" up to the point where he "steps down" to let Tagiru defeat the "ultimate evil Digimon".

Moreover, you already guess who the two Samurai-armored "Digimon warriors" are, as you saw Shoutmon and Astamon leading the Digimon armies who then went to battle, and what fate would befall them once the story comes in to play.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter will shift to Kyoto as Taiki Kudo embarks his life as a university student and looks back at the years that passed by after the defeat of Quartzmon and the "adventures" he had before departing high school and seemingly "retired" from being a "hunter". Moreover, you'll be given a glimpse on who will be the new antagonists of this fic and how this would be tied to the story.


	2. Aftermath, Events Through The Years

**Digimon Xros Wars: Armored Warriors Of Fate  
**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Gaim**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay, looks like things have gotten a bit good, and now I'm going to kick-start the story here as Taiki will OFFICIALLY be in and what he is doing now that he is a university student, though what he did before becoming one, the details will be shown below before the story comes underway. That way you get to see what Taiki is doing as he makes the transition from a high school student to entering college.

Well, That's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_ch. 2 - Tatakai no Ato, Nenkan o Tsūjite Ibento_**

**_Four Years After Quartzmon's Defeat..._**

The scene shifts to Kyoto, where the prefecture appeared to be normal, and so far there has been no reported disturbances of any Digimons, and the next scene now shows that Kyoto has become a busy place full of people, and you can see a rather huge building in one of the busy thoroughfare, revealed to be the well-mentioned college - **Kyoto University**. You can see a lot of students coming in and out of the school, and that it was just three month after the school year started.

Among the university students seen was one particular person who is now starting his college life. He is Taiki Kudo, and he is on his way to start classes when he is joined by two more college students, and this started a conversation between the trio, in which they all know each other well and appeared that they are "good and best buddies" since from "a long time ago", particularly since after elementary days.

"Taiki!"

"Yo, Taiki!"

"Akari...Zenjirou!"

"Looking good, are you?"

"Looks like we made it!"

"Yeah...and I'm glad we got here together...just like the time we were starting out..."

"Yup..."

"Only this time no Digimons to disrupt our college lives..."

"Yeah, I guess..."

The other two university students, a male and female, are revealed to be Akari Hinamoto and Zenjirou Tsurugi, and they are also in the same class as Taiki, and the trio are heading to class and are looking forward to their already starting university lives as they seemed to be focused to concentrate on what lies ahead of them as they are now worry-free after all the challenges that have came past them.

**-x-**

Later at lunchtime, Taiki, Akari and Zenjiro were having lunch, and the trio were having a good time as they enjoyed their university life, but then Zenjirou brought out a school paper which shows that the so-called "latest game craze", and about the now-emerging corporation identified as **Yggdrasil Corporation**, a powerful conglomerate that has set up shop in Kyoto Prefecture, in which they are now well-known by many within the business districts.

Zenjirou then mentions that Yggdrasil Corporation is known for providing for many of the services the city needs to continue life, from clothing to transportation to even waste disposal. Its presence makes the populace feel that they are living in a castle town rather than a bustling city, which Taiki feel a bit suspicious and distant towards that corporation. He even recalled seeing the corporation's building and wondered why he never noticed it though Akari commented that they may not have noticed it due to her, Taiki and the others being busy with the Digimons and all which Taiki seemed to see this as a viable reason for this.

"Yggdrasil Corporation..."

"Looked to me like an enigmatic-type of an entity..."

"Yeah...and I never even heard of them till last year...when we graduated high school..."

"Yeah...even I haven't heard of it until that...wonder why we never noticed it being built until it opened last year...I could've sworn that..."

"Maybe we never noticed that corporation's construction because we were busy with Digimon hunting..."

"Come to think of it..."

"That may be it...since the events leading to Quartzmon invading our world..."

"Well...as long as it doesn't involve Digimons..."

"I think that Yggdrasil thing is...check out the article I just read..."

Looking at the school paper, Taiki read the article about the "latest game craze" and saw the title called "Invess Game", in which it mentioned being popular among the children and adults, but then he noticed that the so-called "Invess" in question resembled Digimons and asked Zenjirou if he sees anything about this. Of course Zenjirou said that this is probably a computer-like game since he has seen one before and even reminded that Shoutmon and his friends are currently rebuilding their kingdom at the Digimon world and has managed to "fix the holes" that prevents rogue Digimons from traveling to the human world since the "Digi-Quartz" has been closed off.

Taiki sighed in relief as he won't be worrying about anything else that would put humans at risks, and there he slowly recalled the years that passed by where he, Yuu and Tagiru spent time together following Quartzmon's defeat, and looked back at the events that happened about five years ago before he sets off as a university student which he is currently being one.

**-x-**

**_Five years ago..._**

**_Year 1..._**

The scene shows that several months ago, a huge battle took place where in the ensuing conflict between the heroes and the villains are in a fight that would decide the fates of both the human and the Digital Worlds, and both sides appeared to be evenly matched until the evil forces seemingly have gained the upper hand and threatened to win the decisive battle.

There, various Digimon heroes, including the "Chosen Children" from their respective "universes" appeared and aid the "Chosen Teens" of the Xros Team, but despite this, the main villain maintained a tight hold of the situation.

In the moments before the decisive battle it appeared that Ryouma had betrayed the Hunters, but Astamon reveals to Tagiru that he is slide-evolution from Quartzmon's Terminal and has been manipulating Ryouma the entire time. Assuming his slide-evolved form, Quartzmon reveals that he used Ryouma to obtain enough Digimon data to construct his main body before fusing into it and burrowing underground to turn Earth into data to absorb.

The Old Clock Store Owner has everyone gather around him to lend the power from their Xros Loaders, while having Clockmon temporarily freeze time to halt Quartzmon's digitizing of all life on Earth long enough for Tagiru to obtain the Brave Snatcher. Taiki then passes his goggles to Tagiru, asking him to hunt Quartzmon using the combined strength of himself, Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya and Masaru.

While the others are digitized, Tagiru and Arresterdramon proceed to hunt down Quartzmon with the latter assuming Superior Mode and Digi-Xrossing with the Brave Snatcher to break Quartzmon's core at the root. With Quartzmon reduced to a DigiEgg and everything restored, the Chosen Children, the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and DATS agents return to their respective universes while the Xros Heart and Hunter Digimon return to their respective human and Digital worlds.

**-x-**

**_Year 2..._**

Two years have passed after Quartzmon's defeat, and Japan seemingly went peaceful after managing to defeat rogue Digimons that made their way to the human world, thanks in part to Taiki Kudo, Yu Amano, and Tagiru, along with their Digimon partners, and now they are having a good time now that Yuu and Tagiru are now in their final year as junior high students as they are just two months away from graduating **Shinonome East Junior High School **and are soon to become senior high school students.

At a picnic area, Taiki paid Tagiru and Yuu a visit, and the trio got together as they are having their lunch, the two are rather dumbfounded to discover that Taiki has a large appetite, and another discovery that they didn't expect: he carries a bottle of mayonnaise with him and puts it to any food he is eating, which made them grimaced a bit as well as sweat-dropping a lot. It is the first time they seen this and questions him for that.

Tagiru: "Ah...now to have a very good lunch..."

Taiki: "Er..Tagiru...what are you doing...?"

Yu: "Pouring mayonnaise on your lunch...? Are you out of your mind...?"

Tagiru: "Not at all...I've been doing this since I was small...and it taste good when you put mayonnaise on your favorite dish...want some, Taiki-senpai...?"

Taiki: "Er...no thanks..."

Tagiru: "Okay...Yu...have some...here...let me put this on..."

Yu: "WWAAHHH! NO!"

Tagiru: "Come on...try it...I promise it'll look good..."

"KEEP YOUR MAYONNAISE TO YOURSELF!"

A brief scuffle ensued as Tagiru attempts to offer Yu a whip of mayonnaise on his lunch, which Yu grappled with his friend to keep the bottle away from his lunchbox which Taiki sighed seeing that despite the time have passed, Tagiru is still the same as before, though he did matured a bit but still acts goofy at times, though he is glad that none of his friends suffered any major damage during their battles ranging from **Bagramon** and his **Bagra Army** up to defeating **Quartzmon**.

"_At least they didn't suffer any injuries during our battle at the Digital World...and I'm glad these two are doing well..._"

After several minutes, Taiki had to break up the scuffle as lunchtime is over and urged both Tagiru and Yu to "knock it off" and head back to their classrooms to resume classes, and Taiki looks on as the duo head back, Yu smacked Tagiru on the head for trying to place mayonnaise on his lunch without his consent even though Tagiru insisted that the food would still be good if "laced" with mayonnaise.

KA-PLAG!

"OW! THAT HURTS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YU?"

""WHAT WAS THAT FOR"? I HAD TO EAT MY LUNCH EVEN THOUGH YOU POURED HALF OF THE BOTTLE OF MAYONNAISE ON IT EVEN WHEN I SAID "NO"!"

"But you did ate it...and it shows that you enjoyed it..."

"I DID NOT!"

"Did too..."

"DID NOT!"

"Did too..."

"DID NOT!"

A few months later, Yu and Tagiru have graduated junior high and soon passed the entrance exams for Shinonome West Senior High, which Taiki is currently enrolled, and is now a second-year high school student, and there the Xros Heart mates got together and formed their own team in sports which soon made them well-known in that school.

During that year, Taiki was involved in various "adventures" that involves Digimon hunting, though at first he and Yu had to save Tagiru from various troubles, as well as aid other "first class" Xros Heart mates such as Nene Amano, facing other factions and even terrorists and assassins.* Then he, Yu and Tagiru faced another challenge when they encountered a "Digimon Sorcerer" who intends to rule the human world through magic, and Taiki and his friends took a lot of effort to defeat this powerful threat, in which Taiki himself nearly got killed in the process.**

*** These events happened in Tagiru's Bizarre Adventures**

**** This event happened in Xros Heart In Magic land**

**-x-**

**Year 3...**

Taiki was in his final year in senior high while Yu and Tagiru are in their second-year, and things went well though a few Digimon-related incidents took place and thankfully, with their partner Digimons' helps, Taiki nd his friends managed to keep things under wraps, but then became alarmed when Tagiru disappeared midway in this school year and this prompted him and Yu to find him, which led them to Shibuya where they found out that Tagiru had unintentionally forged a pact with an ancient, magical Digimon, in which Tagiru became known as an "ancient wizard" and is seeking out other Digimons to feed on their life force as well as their mana.*

It was also during this time that Taiki met with another teen, Takuya Kanbara, who is revealed as the "ring-bearing wizard", and that he has been helping Tagiru out and soon learned of their predicaments and decided to help them in any way they could, while urging Tagiru to continue his schooling no matter what. With that, this helped lessen Taiki's worries and hope that Tagiru would be able to make up form lost time so that his "successor" would pass the school year, but then a new crisis emerged towards the end of the year when the enigmatic Wiseman intends to turn humans magically into Digimon through magic when a "transmutation circle" were formed in parts of Shibuya, Kyoto and Tokyo, and Taiki, and the rest of the Xros Heart members aid Takuya in defeating this threat, and succeeded in saving Japan.*

*** These events happened in Digital Wizard**

**-x-**

**_Year 4..._**

As Taiki is now graduating high school, he, along with the Xros Heart members, as well as the "Hunters" (Ryouma Mogami, Airu Suzaki and Ren Tobari), were summoned by the Clock Shop Owner and told them that their partner Digimons are to depart for the Digimon World to help Shoutmon rebuild their kingdom, in which there is no telling when they will come back to the human world, in which Tagiru, Airu and Yuu are saddened by this, yet they see no other way and would rather part with their partner Digimons in good terms rather part in bad terms.

And in an emotional moment, the teens said goodbye to their partner Digimons as Shoutmon led his friends towards the portal and soon the "Digi-Quartz" closed, with the Clock Shop Owner assuring that no rogue Digimon would come to the human world to cause trouble, and as the months passed, Taiki, along with Akari and Zenjirou, graduated and are now heading to Kyoto University, in which the trio passed the entrance exams and are now ready to start their post-Digimon lives, with Yuu and Tagiru ready to finish their last year as high school students.

_**Back to the present...**_

Taiki was walking with Akari and Zenjirou when the two mentioned to Taiki that they formed their own club, in which they intend to join a well-known dance competition, and there he was curious as to how his two friends would pull it off, and Akari decided to take him to their club so that he would see what kind of activities the club she and Zenjirou are doing. At first Taiki turns down the offer as he doesn't want to get in their way, but she persuaded him otherwise, so with Zenjirou leading the way, they all arrived at the club room, where the club president, a Chinese university student whom his family took residence a few years ago, was waiting for them.

"Akari...Zenjirou...you're both on time."

"Hey!"

"Hi. Henry..."

"I see you brought someone with you..."

"Yeah...he's our friend since elementary..."

"Taiki...this is our club president...his name is Henry...Henry...this is Taiki..."

"Um...hello..."

"Hello...please to meet you..."

"Same here..."

The club president is identified as **Henry Wong**, and there he told Taiki that he has formed his own club in which their activities involve dancing, and stated that he and his team are going to participate in a dance tournament, in which it is revealed that the said-tournament was sponsored by the Yggdrasil Corporation, in which Taiki went silent for a while, as he recalled that the said-corporation slowly became recognizable when its "corporate building" was unveiled on the eve of his graduation from high school, and in less than a year, it produced a huge amount of jobs and soon became one of the leading businesses within and beyond Kyoto prefecture.

His attention shifted when Henry revealed who are the members of his dance club and soon the members slowly stood before Taiki. The members are then revealed as:

- Henry Wong

- Akari Hinamoto

- Zenjirou Tsurugi

- Rika Nonoka

- Kazu Shioda

- Kenta Kitagawa

Taiki shook hands with the members and quickly got along, and as a "bonus", Henry led the team to showcase their "dance skills" which Taiki became impressed, and there Kazu, in a comedic whim, suggested that Taiki join the group as he see some "potential" in him, which Henry seemed to like the idea, though Rika wasn't sure and that Taiki responded that he needs to think about it. After that, it was class dismissal and Henry told the group that it is time for rehearsal while Taiki decided to leave them alone for now and head out to do some part-time job.

Outside the university, there is a blond-haired teen who is waiting outside and is waiting for someone to come out. His name is Takeru Takaishi and he is holding a cellphone and is calling someone.

"Hello...Akari...?"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed the original Xros Heart members onscreen, yet it showed the rest via flashbacks as how they were doing during the years and now Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou are doing college, and are also revealed to have joined a dance club with the aim of winning the said-tournament.

Moreover, it also "introduced" characters who are part of the dance club, with most of them are from another Digimon anime, one from **Digimon Adventure** and the rest from **Digimon Tamers**. This now shows that this fic will be interesting to see what roles they're going to play in the upcoming chapters, and I'm sure you're going to find this interesting.

While this chapter lacked any action, it does make up with character development and that the story will soon come under way once the next chapters come in and that the so-called "fate" will materialize and Taiki is going to find himself dragged in and what challenges await him while he is without a partner Digimon.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will introduce the Digimons that will be "exclusive" to this fic, and what role they're going to play, and what this "Invess game" is about, with conflicting results.


	3. The Invess Game Craze

**Digimon Xros Wars: Armored Warriors Of Fate  
**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Gaim**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Last chapter showed you what Taiki and the rest of the Xros Heart characters were doing during the last four years, and now they are moving on with their lives now that their Digimon partners are at their world rebuilding their kingdom, and this time more characters are to be introduced here and the so-called "Invess game" will finally be revealed.

Well, That's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts to the Kyoto University where students are busy with their studies and so far everything within the prefecture is peaceful, with no problems in terms of national security, and with no Digimons around, Taiki and his friends appeared to be content with the peace they are having, though the "mysterious girl" in white outfit can be seen standing over a rooftop of a skyscraper, as her eyes appeared to be set onto Kyoto University, and her eye is focused solely on Taiki, as he is busy with school work, not noticing that he is being watched.

The "Mysterious Girl" glanced at him one more time before vanishing without a trace, wondering if the "fate" is going to happen or not.

* * *

**_Just Live More_** by**_Gaim no Kaze_**_  
__(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Gaim**_)_

_Got it, Move...Wow_

_ Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE  
Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE  
_

_Sabaibaru You got move  
Gendai wa sanagara sengoku  
Dare ga kachinukeru?  
Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta  
_

_(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)  
_

_Doko ni aru? Do tsukau?  
Kindan no kajitsu  
_

_`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame Dare mo  
[Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up]  
_

_Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo  
[Soko genkai? Seiippai ikite iru to ierunara]  
_

_Utsumuku na yo (kao agero) doko madede mo  
(Mageru koto naku)  
Shinjita michi o ike JUST LIVE MORE  
_

_Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE_

* * *

_**Ch. 3 - Invess Gēmukureizu**_

In the next few weeks, Kyoto University is holding a "festival", and Taiki's class was among those selected to feature a "school play" to show, and both Akari and Zenjirou, along with the majority of their classmates, decided to use the "Sengoku period" as a basis for their play, and Taiki was elected to play the lead part of a samurai hero, in which Taiki himself did not object and accepted the role to play that particular role. Of course Zenjirou began to teach his friend how to act and fight like a samurai much to Taiki's embarrassment.

"Now, Taiki...act like a samurai!"

"Geez...Zenjirou..."

"Don't slack and go in to action! KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

**-x-**

As the school festival went on, the scene shifts to the streets where several groups are lined up at a park, and each of them are facing their assigned opponents as the groups' leaders brought out what appeared to be a Digi-vice, in which they resembled hand-shaped padlocks, and among the groups involved were two familiar faces, who turn out to be **Ryouma Mogami** and **Ren Togami**, whose team were wearing clothes that are colored black and red, black pants and sleeveless tuxedo with red trench coats, whom their group is identified as "**Team Baron**".

The leader of the opposing group confronted Ryouma and flaunted his device, also shaped like a padlock and taunted the leader of Team Baron and assured that he would get the victory and advance up the "ladder" of the tournament, though Ryouma looked calm and collected as he just smirk at his opponent and ignored the taunting while Team Baron members are cheering for Ryouma while the members of the opposing team are cheering for their leader. After some taunting, Ryouma finally answered back to his opponent which the unidentified rival tries to answer back, but was soon silenced by Ryouma's "counter".

"Get ready, you Baron-bitches...we're gonna win this!"

"You wish, you simpleton..."

By then, Ryouma and the unidentified opponent went to the center of the park and brought out their devices, and began to "unlock" their locks, in which a pair of "portals" appeared and two "holographic"-type Digimons appeared and are now facing each other, and there a "referee" showed up to officiate the match and there he gave the signal to start the fight, and the two Digimons began to do battle, and soon some crowd gathered to watch the match, with Ryouma holding his device, he "directed" his Digimon to use powerful moves and after some three minutes, his Digimon emerged triumphant and Team Baron won the match and the referee declared that the winning team would advance in the rankings, and that the losing team left the park in shame.

Taiki was among those who witnessed the battle and is quite bothered that a different breed of creatures are seen, yet he is unsure whether they are Digimons or not, and yet Ryouma managed to keep them at bay, and wondered if this is the so-called "Invess Game" craze that he just heard, and hoped that if this is just a game, he hoped that this wouldn't end in an untoward incident. As much as he wanted to find the Clock Shop Owner to ask if he is aware of this, he decided to keep things under wraps for now as there is no evidence of whether those new-breed Digimons are a threat to the human world.

"_If I have the time...I'd better find the clock Shop Owner...maybe he might know something about those "Invess creatures"..._"

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to a snack bar-restaurant where Kyoto University students frequently hang out here, and the place was popular, so popular that the shop is thriving in business, as the bartender set up shop here a few years ago just as the "Digimon hunting" began. The bartender was kind, neutral and friendly, which shows how the students got along well with him, and as business is going smoothly, he allowed the students, and strangers, to hang out here as long as they don't cause any trouble.

However, he is a bit skeptical when the "Invess Games" craze started, and there the bartender's sight shifted to the far corner of the shop, where a man, in his 20's is sitting there, sipping his ordered drink wile he appeared to be waiting for someone, and beside him was a rather huge traveling bag that contained some items, in which he appeared to be guarding it well, and as he is about to order another set of dining order, a group of teenagers came and approached the person, in which the leader of the unidentified teen group immediately brought out a huge sum of money and placed it on the table, which the person sitting began the conversation, with the bartender secretly listening on.

"Hey...are you the guy called "Sid"...?"

"Yes...that's me."

"I was told you sell "Lock Seeds"...right?"

"Yes."

"I want to buy one?"

"Really? What kind? What rank? And that depends on your budget..."

"I got the cash..."

"Then show me and i'll show you mine..."

The person, identified only as "**Sid**", smirked as he sees this as another "business prospect" as he brought out what appeared to be "lock devices", identified as "Lock Seeds", according to Sid, these "Lock Seed" devices are sold according to "class ranking" and how much the buyer can afford, as well as he claimed that he can "get" a higher ranked "Lock Seed" if the buyer can afford its' rather "expensive price", as well as how many the buyer can afford.

The leader of the unidentified group realizes that the money he showed can only afford for something so Sid showed the teen his I-Pad which shows a list of Lock Seeds that are ranked C to D, and thinking rather rashly because he believes that he could stand a chance, he chose a Lock Seed that is ranked C-Class, and with the money he bought, the teen leader bought only two of them. After that, the unidentified teen group took their leave while the bartender looks on, wondering if it's okay to let Sid do his business here though his actions doesn't seem to border on trouble-making seeing that Sid is just doing "business".

By then, a young teenager, identified as **Takeru Takaishi**, wearing a disguise, came and found Sid, asking if he has a Lock Seed that he can bought, as he seemed to be interested to try out the "Invess Games", in which Sid smirked as he brought out his I-pad to show the teen his collection and how much they cost, in which Takeru accepted and was given the list of Class-ranked Lock Seeds and he started to choose which he thinks would be best-suited.

**-x-**

The following week, Takeru showed his Lock Seed to Henry Wong's club members and revealed how it worked, and while the others are amazed at what they saw, Akari and Zenjirou glanced at each other, apprehensive to see that it resembled a Digimon, and though it appeared to be that of a dog-sized one, the two fellow Xros Heart members are still feeling concerned and asked why Takeru bought something like this in which he stated that he wanted to give the "Invess Game" a try, and asked his fellow club members to join him as he revealed that the "Invess Game" tournament is open to groups, not as individual members, and while the others are agreeing, Akari and Zenjirou asked them not to jump in as they need to ask Henry about this.

It turns out that Takeru is friends with Akari a few years ago and both he and Akari kept in touch, and upon learning of the university she goes, Takeru frequently goes there to visit her.

Henry came and overheard the conversation, and is willing to think if it is okay for his club members to engage in the tournament as long as it does not affect their studies.

By then, Rika Nonoka came, upset, and when asked why, she revealed that some "snobbish "teen brats" made degrading remarks about her because she is not in to "Invess Games" and that she is "too girly" to compete.

"Damn those brats!"

"Why, what's wrong, Rika?"

"Those boys...they mocked my femininity because I wasn't into Invess games..."

"So what? That's their problem..."

"Worse...they even called me a bitch...a girly-girl who can only play with Barbie dolls!"

"That's foul...want me to help you?"

"How?"

"I have a Lock Seed...you can join the tournament and find those group who mocked you..."

Seeing how Rika was pissed, and wanting to give her a boost in her morale, Takeru offered to help her as he showed her his Lock Seed, and Rika sees this as an opportunity to get back at her detractors and urged the others that they join the tournament. Akari and Zenjirou then asked Henry if this is okay, in which he said that as long as it does not impede their school duties, it would be alright, and with Henry's "blessing", the group decided to enter the tournament to show that Rika is not a "girly-girl" and both Kazu and Kenta came up with the name of their team, which they dubbed their dance club as "Team Gaim", and everyone, save for Akari, accepted it, and they all left the university to join the tournament.

As Henry decided to tag along to ensure that his club members would not get in to trouble, Akari brought out her cell phone to call Taiki in order to tell him what she saw and ask for his advice seeing that the Invess thing might involve an unspecified type of a Digimon.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Well...here it is..the so-called Invess Game and what kind of thing it involved, which turns out to be an unspecified type of Digimon whose origins have yet to be revealed, but this definitely kick-starts the story, as more characters are introduced and how the "fate" involving certain characters getting dragged in to a war is slowly beginning to unravel.

Taiki Kudo is shown here, though more of a spectator yet his screen time will eventually be shown more, especially after Akari witnessed Takeru showing off his Lock Seed.

Ryouma Mogami and Ren Tobari returns, and this time they formed their own group as they also participated in the "Invess Game" tournament, and they'll be playing more pivotal roles in the upcoming chapters, especially once they came face to face with the soon-to be-formed "Team Gaim".

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Several situations will be shown in the next chapter, and among them are:

- Taiki is told about what Takeru has acquired;

- Team Gaim makes a fresh start by participating in the tournament;

- Team Baron observes the battle;

More on those in the next chapter!


End file.
